101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Rolly
- Ghost of Christmas= }}|-|Novel= |Row 1 title = |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Others Aliases |Row 2 info = Roly-Poly Snake-Stomper Snakeskin-Stomper The Ghost of Christmas Present Ruthless Rolly |Row 3 title = Gender |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Dog (Dalmatian) |Row 5 title = Appearances|Row 5 info = The Hundred and One Dalmatians 101 Dalmatians 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure 101 Dalmatians: The Series House of Mouse |Row 6 title = Voice Actor(s) |Row 6 info = Barbara Baid Kath Soucie}} ---Rolly, 101 Dalmatians Rolly is a character from One Hundred and One Dalmatians, ''but primarily appeared in ''101 Dalmatians: The Series. The Book Rolly's name in the Dodie Smith novel is "Roly-Poly." Also in the novel, Roly-Poly was one of the original 15 puppies born of Pongo and Missis. He is a mischievous and playful puppy who often gets into trouble. It was he who inspired Pongo to tell the others to roll in the soot to disguise themselves from the Baduns and Cruella de Vil after falling in the soot and playing around in it. The Starlight Barking In this book, Roly-Poly is an adult. He is still very fat and accident-prone, and he becomes the personal secretary to George, the foreign secretary. He and George fly to Paris and meet Sirius there. They later fly back and meet a worried Pongo and Missis. He explains his story before hurrying to bed. Movies ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians The character Roly-Poly was adapted from the book and into Walt Disney's 1961 classic animated movie ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians. His name was changed to Rolly and he was also given an extra trait: an enormous appetite. He has a red collar (as do all the male puppies in the movie), though the color is changed to blue in some of the picture books and plush toys. He has spotted ears and can be recognized easily because he is rather plump. His mischievousness was also toned down. He was also one of Pongo and Perdita's 15 puppies who were kidnapped by Cruella de Vil. ''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure In ''Patch's London Adventure, the direct-to-video sequel to the 1961 movie, Rolly appeared as a minor character. His first proper appearance is whilst the pups are eating dinner, Nanny notices Rolly is hiding another bowl of kibble underneath his belly and she tells him to only have one bowl at a time. Later, when the Baddun brothers come to steal the puppies by luring them with Kanine Krunchies, Rolly is among the first of the pups to fall for this bait. When the pups escape, Rolly is the first pup in which Patch uses the canvas trampoline on to escape through the skylight. During the bus chase, Rolly accidentally falls out from the back and is caught by Cruella. He is later saved by Patch. ''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' Rolly was one of two characters from the 1961 movie to be adapted as a main character in Disney's television series. He still retains the spotted ears from the movie but he now wears a blue collar. He kept his big appetite but was made to look even fatter in the series. Rolly is a loyal brother to his siblings but does hesitate when it comes to going on an adventure with his brother, Lucky, and he prefers to remain out of conflicts even if his friends could really use his assistance. He spends most of his time eating and watching food commercials on TV, if he is not on an adventure with the gang. Rolly’s biggest asset is his acute sense of smell, which is something that is unique to him as his sense of smell is much more refined than that of the rest of the Dalmatians on the farm. His earring, however, is weaker than average. Rolly's biggest flaw is still his appetite. In fact, his strong desire for food has caused many problems for himself, as well as his friends and family, as he tends to go out of his way to find an easy meal, even in situations that require his utmost concentration and best behavior. Examples include when the pups try to sneak into a "No Dogs Allowed" cinema by hiding in delivery crates, Rolly would rather eat whatever else is in the delivery crates than sneak in, and even one time when an obsession for ice cream got him pupnapped by P.H. de Vil and used for lab testings. However, despite his compulsive eating, Rolly, on most occassions, would take great offense to being called "fat" and strongly deny it. He is voiced by Barbara Baid in[[ One Hundred and One Dalmatians| One Hundred and One Dalmatians]] and by Kath Soucie in 101 Dalmatians: The Series. ''House of Mouse'' Rolly appears with Patch as part of Dodger's singing group for "Everybody Wants to Be a Woof". Theme Parks Rolly makes an appearance at the Midship Detective Agency attraction in the game, "Case of the Missing Puppies." As the detectives look around the Disney Fantasy cruise ship with Pongo, Roger and Mickey, they find Rolly with his stomach stuck in one of the vent shafts. He is able to get free from the vent, then notices the detectives and licks the screen, with them closer to finding the other Dalmatians on the ship. Changes in Appearance Rolly is usually shown to be the most plump of all the Dalmatians. In the "animated films", he is shown with three spots on each ear. In the book Rolly's Special Spots, Perdita shows the Dalmatians that, on Rolly's stomach, there is a spot pattern that forms the shape of a heart. In 101 Dalmatians: The Series, his appearance is shown to be more bulky, with a large spot on his tail side. One of his ears also has two spots. His collar is shown to be red in the animated films, but in 101 Dalmatians: The Series and House of Mouse, his collar is shown to be blue. Trivia *As with all the males in the original 15 Dalmatian puppies, Rolly wears a red collar in the original film and in 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure. In the TV series, however, he wears a blue collar like the female pups. He also wears the blue collar in his cameos on House of Mouse. *His name is most likely a reference to Disney imagineer, Rolly Crump. Category:Puppies Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Dalmatians Category:Series Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Pongo and Perdita's Puppies